Blood Shed
by EmmaM21
Summary: It has been 1 year since the Battle of Hogwarts. Since Voldemort's death. There is nothing left, everybody's dead. Harry's life gets turned upside down once he gets bitten by a vampire and confronts his new servant, Death. Death gives him new powers. His life gets even more confusing when he opens a present from Dumbledore, a time turner that can cross dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Shed

**Hi! So this is my second fanfiction. If you haven't read my first fanfiction, go check it out on my account. I will be updating it soon. Sorry for the delay. Hope you like it. Warning the first chapter is a little violent not too bad. This story is not a slash. **

**Disclaimer: Really don't know hy I have to do this. Seriously you know I do not own Harry Potter or Avengers anyway. On with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

It has been a year. One year since Voldemort's death, the Battle of Hogwarts. Not everything went to plan. Today is the 2nd of May, 1999. The last year has not been the easiest for the Chosen One, Harry Potter. During the battle he lost everything, everyone he cared for. The Weasleys were dead or the male ones were anyway. They were all killed in the battle, while Molly and Ginny were raped and tortured by the infamous Lestrange's before the battle. They now sit beside Alice and Frank Longbottom at St. Mungo's. Hermione was raped, tortured and murdered by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange when they were snatched by the Snatchers while hunting the Horcrux's. He will never forget the screaming of Hermione begging for mercy. Neville and Luna died in the explosion that killed Fred and George. They died in each other's arms, taking down 10 deatheaters with them, including the three Lestrange's. Dumbledore died in his 6th year, Sirius in his 5th. Tonks died from Fenrir Greyback and Remus Lupin was killed in the act of avenging his wife's death, by killing the werewolf that bit him. Severus Snape was killed at the hands of Voldemort's familiar, Nagini.

During the past year many things has happened. Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt has been elected for Minister of Magic and is working to remove the corruption from the previous minister, Cornelius Fudge; many new laws have allowed magical creatures to have more rights and freedom. The rogue deatheaters have been caught and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Some are still at large, including Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy turned herself in and got off with parole as she did not take the mark. But the main thing that caught everyone's attention was the state of one Harry Potter; he has fallen into depression and has Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder. That leads us to the present. A 19 Year old Harry Potter sitting in the dingy bar of the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade, downing his fifth cup of firewhiskey.

"Another!" slurred an obviously drunken Harry. Aberforth Dumbledore came forward and said

"Not today young man, you already had five glasses and it's my responsibility to tell you when to stop."

"Fine." Harry grumbled, slamming down 3 galleons and stumbling out of the bar. It was 1.00 am and was very dark. Harry stumbled his way down the cobblestone path towards the apparition point until he felt the urge to vomit. He made his way to an alley and vomited up all the contents from his stomach. He slowly rose from his position of being hunched over and wiped his mouth on the back of his shirt. He turned around to come face to face with a pair of black eyes, gleaming in the darkness. He didn't have enough time to comprehend what was happening from his drunken state, until he felt a searing pain from his throat. He looked down and saw a man biting into his throat, blood dribbling down his chin. The man was handsome; black eyes, black, short straight hair, sharp, aristocratic cheekbones, square jaw and chin, and pale, almost sickly white skin. Harry was brought of his examination when the vampire began to spit out his blood, his body heaving in racking coughs. The vampire got down on his hands and knees and began to vomit the blood he just ingested.

The vampire stopped vomiting and looked and saw his prey beginning to slump against the alley wall losing consciousness. The vampire swore violently in a language Harry did not understand. The vampire bit his wrist, a dark liquid began running down his arm. The vampire shoved his blood soaked arm in Harry's unprotesting mouth; Harry was still stunned and confused about what's going on. Harry began drink the blood given to him by the vampire. When Harry had enough; the vampire hit Harry over the head and escaped. Harry lost consciousness.

oOo

Harry groaned in pain as he began to wake up. He had a massive migraine pounding behind his eyeballs. Harry opened his eyes and immediately closed from the glare of the sun. He waited a minute to adjust to the brightness outside and pushed himself into a sitting position. The first thing he noticed was that he was not wearing his glasses, but he could see perfectly, even better than he did with glasses. The second thing he noticed was that he could hear anything and everything. He could hear the heartbeats of several human down the street, he could hear them breathing, he could hear them talking as if they were shouting. He noticed that he had grown. Before he was standing at 6'1, now he was standing at the huge size of 6'6. His skin was pale before, but now it was a whole different level. Before he was a healthy pale, now it was almost sickly. It looked like he was stoned! His eyes which were once a dazzling emerald are now a darker green, almost black. His body which was once scrawny, now was a lot more filled out, he now had a swimmers body. The main difference he noticed was his sense of smell. He smelt a thing he never smelt before, it was almost sweet, but also not. Harry knew he wanted it. He wanted it so bad! He was about to run and go drink knowing that it will quench the burn that was beginning to burn in his throat. He realised what the smell was. Blood! It took all of his self control to not go chasing after that wonderful scent. He was startled when he heard a voice from behind him,

"I'm surprised young master, not many vampires can control their thirst the moment they wake up." The man was wearing a black trench coat with a hood concealing his face.

"Who? Who are you" stammered Harry.

"Who am I? I am Death, Young Master." Said Death was a smirk on his face.

**So there you have it, the first chapter. Hopefully i'll be updating soon. Don't forget to review.**

**Thanks**

**Emma :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**OK here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Also I forgot to mention that Teddy Lupin and Andromeda Tonks are dead also. There house was raided by Deatheaters on the night of the Battle. Thanks to Dark Neko 4000 who pointed that out! Anyway into the next chapter!**

"What?" choked Harry, immediately forgetting about his thirst. Death sighed,

"Harry, I am Death and you are my master. You became my master once you collected the Deathly Hallows. Have you noticed your magical core has increased and perform the hardest and most complex spells with ease?" asked Death. Harry thought back to all the complex spells he had trouble with before the collection of the Deathly Hallows and then what happened after the Battle. He concluded that yes, he did notice a difference in his magical core. It was a lot more power.

"Yes I have noticed that, but why is my magical core stronger?" asked Harry curiously.

"Your magical core is stronger because once you have all three Deathly Hallows their magic combined with yours. The invisibility cloak gave you the control of invisibility. You can make yourself and others invisible as you wish. The resurrection stone allows you to communicate with the spirit world, but only you can and you only can see them and communicate with them. The elder wand gave you the power of elemental and wandless magic, giving you the power to control the earth, water, fire and air. You have already discovered wandless magic as you do not own a wand." replied Death.

Harry just sat there mouth agape, he knew he was powerful, but not this powerful. Death just smirked,

"But that's not it. It is my responsibility to bestow a gift to you and the gift I have chosen is the ability to shapeshifter into any magical and non-magical creature that has ever existed. Also this gives you the ability to talk in any language that has ever existed muggle and magical. Now I must leave." finished Death before he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. It took Harry 10 minutes to get out of his near catatonic state. Harry got up and walked towards the apparition point, twisted on the spot and apparated to his flat.

oOo

Harry arrived in his flat, he ran straight towards the bedroom and with a wave of his hand summoned everything he owned onto his king sized bed. Harry was running away. It was not safe for him to live so close to human life. Harry's room was nothing fancy, but nothing simple either. His walls were a dark forest green; his sheets were black with silver patterns. His floors were a dark brown, almost black wood. On his bed was a suitcase, his school trunk and his magical books. He would need to buy a whole new wardrobe due to his huge growth spurt. He began to pack all his belongings in his suitcase, starting with his most prized possessions; his invisibility cloak and the photo albums of his friends and family.

Next he began to sort his school trunk. He had not bothered to sort it out because for one he was kind of busy, and two he did not want to remember his friends, not to soon. He began to pull things out, first he came across his school robes. He chucked them on the floor, to be burned afterwards. He pulled out random things, a game of exploding snap, chocolate frog wrappers and cards, broken quills, crumbled parchment, socks until he came to the bottom of his trunk. The bottom contained all his school books from his 6th year, since he did not bother to return for his 7th year. He chucked the textbooks onto the pile with the other books. He pulled out some rotten potions ingredients and chucked them onto the 'burn' pile. His trunk was now empty except for a box wrapped in red wrapping and tied with a gold ribbon that lay innocently at the bottom of his trunk. Harry gingerly picked it up and waved his hand in complex patterns, the box was not cursed. Harry cautiously unwrapped the packaging and came across a plain black box, he opened it. A piece of parchment slipped out of the box and flew down to the floor. Harry bent over and picked it up it read,

_Harry,_

_This is my last gift to you. I have had this in my possession for many years now and had no purpose in using it so I give this gift to you. I must advise you to use this as a last resort. I'm not going to tell you what is does because where's the fun in that. Harry I loved you like the grandson I never had and I hope I died in a way to stop Voldemort. Once you go you can't come back!_

_Use this once everything's gone. Three turns should do it._

_Prof. A. Dumbledore_

Tears began to pool in Harry's eyes. He remembered getting this from the Headmaster at the end of his 6th year just before he died, before his life went completely wrong. Harry forgot the parchment and looked inside the box and saw a timeturner, a black timeturner containing red sand in an hourglass. Harry stared at it in fascination; obviously it was not an ordinary timeturner. Harry placed the timeturner back on the bed and continued packing.

He was finally finished. His flat has been stripped of every personal item and placed in his trunk. All that's left is the furniture. Harry slipped the timeturner around his neck and was prepared to turn it three times like Dumbledore said, but something clicked. He was going to need money, lots of it as he was never going to return. Harry apparated to Gringotts, he arrived in the foyer and walked up to the nearest teller. The goblin sneered at Harry and said,

"Name and state your business."

"Harry James Potter, withdrawal from the ancestral vault." replied Harry.

The goblin nodded and signalled for Harry to follow him. The goblin led Harry through many dark and dank tunnels until they came to a single cart. Harry and the goblin hoped into the cart and made their way deeper into the bowels of the bank. They finally arrived at Vault #23, the Potter Ancestral Vault. Harry has only been here once and that was only because he became emancipated. The goblin raked his fingernails along the groves of the ancient, mahogany door, the door opened with a creek. Harry saw the shimmering of gold and silver, but paid no attention because he was making his way to the back of the vault, towards the table and shelving.

"Excuse me, but is it possible to get $2 billion dollars in muggle money from this vault?" asked Harry. The goblin raised an eyebrow, no one has ever asked for that much to be withdrawn before.

"Of course my Lord, I'll be right back." sneered the goblin as he turned on his heels and left the vault at a brisk walk.

Harry brought his attention back towards the shelves he was looking at. The shelving contained armour and weaponry, mainly broad swords and shield with the occasional dagger or bow and arrow. Harry decided to gather a few weapons and take them with him considering he was now immortal and had all the time in the world to master them. Harry grabbed a black bow and a black quiver containing 24 black, magical arrows that were dipped in poison and will return to his quiver where they will be re-soaked in poison and completed with a glove, a set of black throwing knives with a ruby embedded in their hilt, a shield made of some sort of black metal with a red dragon depicted on the front that can turn into black wrist guard when not in use, a black 4ft, iron broadsword and a scabbard with two dragons entwined on the hilt, a red dragon etched onto the black blade and a red ruby embedded into the hilt and a single red dragon on the scabbard, the last thing he grabbed was a dagger with the same the designs as his sword.

Harry saw a black trunk with a red dragon depicted on the front and he knew it belonged to him. He made his way over to the trunk and he saw that it contained six compartments. Each part of the dragon representing a different room. The head represents his master bedroom and ensuite, the right wing the armoury and training room, the left wing his potions lab, the the right leg his living room, the left leg his kitchen and the tail the library. Harry touched the right wing of the dragon, opened the trunk and hoped inside. He arrived in the armoury and training room. There was shelving around the wall containing, knives, daggers, shield, swords, bows and many more different types. There was an archery range, targets for knives, dummies for sword, and a matted area for hand-to-hand combat. There was spots on the wall for the weapons he just collected so he placed the in their correct place. Harry continued to look around the room. He found in the corner a shower stall and bathroom, and a medical room with magical and medical options.

Harry jumped out of his trunk and walked towards the bookshelves when he felt a presence of another. He turned around a saw the goblin that went to get his money carrying a black bag.

"Here you go my Lord, there is a bottomless charm on the bag. Are you nearly done here my Lord?" asked the goblin as he handed him the bag.

"Nearly. Give me another 10 minutes." replied Harry, as he walked away to look at the bookshelves. The bookshelves contained many books and tomes, some looking really old. 'Hermione who love this.' Thought Harry, his heart began to ache as he thought about his best friend. Harry didn't have enough time to look through them so he walked back over to his trunk, touched the tail and jumped in making sure he left it open. He arrived in the library, in the centre of the room was a dark desk with quills, parchment and ink in every colour imaginable. On all 4 walls were empty bookshelves that reached from floor to roof. Harry wandlessly and wordlessly summoned all the books and tomes. The books came flying onto the shelves, the books covering only one wall. Harry jumped out of the trunk and closed the lid. Harry touched the trunk and it turned into a small red dragon pendant on a black leather cord. Harry wrapped the cord around his neck and walked out to the goblin waiting patiently for him.

"I'm ready to go." said Harry.

"Follow me my Lord." said the goblin. Harry followed the goblin towards the cart, they hoped in and rode in silence to the lobby. Once at the top Harry jumped out of the cart and bid good day to the goblin and walked to the apparition point. Harry was about to apparate when he felt something, a tug on his magic. So he followed it, he followed it towards Knockturn Alley.

**Done! hope you liked the last chapter. Please review!**

**Emma :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**HI! Here is the next awaited chapter of Blood Shed. Sorry it took me a while to post school started again and I had writers block. Just really wanted to get to the meeting of the Avengers. **

Harry was about to apparate when he felt something, a tug on his magic. So he followed it, he followed it towards Knockturn Alley.

Harry made his way down the dark, dank streets of Knockturn Alley until he came upon a shop what looked like a pet store. The shops name was worn down, but you could just see the name 'Dark Creatures'. Harry pushed open the door and the sound of a bell went off. Harry couldn't care less about the shop owner, he just keep following the tug on his magic coming from the back of the shop. He followed it, weaving through cages and shelving until he reached what he was looking for. Sitting into the far corner was a tank containing two ashwinders. The male was a magnificent black with glowing red eyes looking like fire, and the female was a vibrant red that looked like the hearth of a fire and piercing black eyes dancing with unspoken power. Harry walked forward transfixed on the two stunning serpents in front of him.

S- Hello -S hissed Harry. The two snakes turned towards Harry. The black snake hissed,

S- A sssspeaker -S.

S- Yessss a sssspeaker. I wassss wondering if you two beautiessss would want to come with me? -S

S- Of coursssse we will. It issss a great honour to be approached by a sssspeaker. -S hissed the red snake.

S- Great. What are your namessss?" -S

The black snake spoke up,

S- My name issss Aden and my matessss name issss Ssssera-S

S- Ssssuch beautiful namessss. Ok, sssslither up my armssss and I will go pay for you.-S. The two ashwinders slithered up his arms, down his shirt and wrapped around his waist. Harry grabbed everything necessary for him to take care of his new snakes; a tank, heating lamp, a climbing structure and a cage of 30 mice for feeding, and made his way to the front counter. There was a man who looked about 50 and he was face down on the counter asleep. Harry poked him,

"Excuse me?", the man groaned. "EXCUSE ME! yelled Harry. The man jumped, fell out of his seat and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Bloody hell man! Why did you have to do that?" exclaimed the man as he wiped sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't answer me the first time. I just want to purchase these two beauties." said Harry, while pointing to Aden and Sera who poked their heads out of his shirt at their names being said. The man eyes widened when he saw the two snakes.

"You want to buy the two ashwinders? There impossible to control." asked the man incredulously.

"Helps if your a parselmouth huh?" the mans eyes widened even further "Anyway about purchasing them?"

"Yeah well, the two snakes are free considering only you can control them and everything else comes to a total of 30 galleons." Harry paid the 30 galleons and left the shop. Harry walked back towards the entrance to Diagon Alley and saw a department store. He looked down and saw that his clothes are extremely tight and his pants come up to his knees. He needed new clothing. So he walked into the shop. The first part of the store was clothing, the second part was a tattoos and piercing's parlour and the third was hair and beauty salon. A lady in her 40's came up to him and said,

"Ahhh vampire recently bitten," she continued when Harry nodded her head. " looking for new clothing due to the growth spurt." Harry nodded his head again.

"Follow me." said the woman. Harry followed her. She led them into the back room and Harry looked around curiously. The woman walked to a large, black trunk that sat innocently in the back corner. She opened it up and the trunk contained bags of blood. Lots of it. Harry looked at it with hunger in his eyes and a burn in his throat that he never had before. He wanted it! No, he need it! He knew it would quench his thirst. The woman just looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"We always have trunks available in case we get a vampire. One trunk costs 75 galleons. Each trunk comes with preservation and cooling charms to keeps the blood cool. Vampires that do not want to live of a human life source, they usually come her and purchase there blood."

"Ok, can I buy one of these." asked Harry.

"Sure thing. Clothing too?" answered the lady.

"Yeah, can I get everything in black and red?" asked Harry.

"Sure thing." replied the woman. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the clothing department.

oOo

2 hours later a new man exited the store. Wearing tight, black skinny jeans, a tight black muscle t-shirt that shows of his muscle, black steel cap dragon hide boots, black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. His short, ebony black hair lied flat on his head, the tips died blood red. A new black dragon tattoo covered his back, a red dragon on his left forearm exactly like his pendant and a Maori like tattoo covering his left shoulder and the left of his chest. Harry Potter was a new man.

Harry bought a whole new wardrobe consisting of 4 pairs of black skinny jeans, 12 t-shirts in black, green, red and purple, 2 pairs of steel cap dragon hide boots, a pair of fingerless gloves, 8 pairs of undergarments, a black trench coat and black leather jacket. His clothing already placed in his trunk in his bedroom and his blood trunk, shrunken and transfigured into a sword that hooked onto his dragon pendant.

With a pop Harry apparated to his flat.

oOo

Harry arrived in his flat and immediately raced to his bedroom, determined to get out of here already. Once everything was placed in his new trunk. He was ready to leave. He pulled out the timeturner wrapped around his neck, turned it three times and disappeared in a flash of black and red smoke. Arriving in 1980, London.

**OK guys hope you liked it! Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm pretty happy with the number I got so far. Didn't know it will be this popular. Sorry it's short.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Emma :D**


End file.
